Good
As long as there is evil in the multiverse these brave warriors will be there to defend good. Oronture Oronture, otherwise known as Oron, is a Zesarite prince of the Brayden Bloodline . He was slated to assume the throne at one year old, until the Dalek-Zesar war began. He was sent off world before it was destroyed along with his siblings Angel, Celestina, and Drake. They landed on Earth in New York and were taken care of by Angel, as she was the oldest at three years old. At a very young age Oron witnessed his brother Drake get kidnapped by Herobrine, shaping him to be a protective, but vengeful being. His sister Celestina, was also lost to him at a very young age, attaching him firmly to Angel, so as to make sure she didn't face the same fate as their siblings. When they reached an older teenaged age, the duo discovered a glowing blue wolf in upstate New York named Shadow which happened to be a family heirloom that was actually a sword, creatively named Shadow Saber by Oron. When the duo reached young adulthood Oron was tired of how they were living, raiding supply stores. So he tried to rob a bank. After being discovered to have stolen ten million dollars by Angel she scolded him, saying it was a really stupid idea. When they went back to return the money they were promptly arrested. The government tested their blood to test if they were human after they became suspicious of Oron during his bank robbery, as he was shot ten times and wasn't slowed, and glowed with a green firey rage (later known as GAME). They were found to be specials and were given an ultimatum, die, or join ZEpic Team as defenders of the multiverse. They chose the not dying option, and joined ZEpic Team as trainees. In the EU (Epic University) Oron met many people including headmaster, and leader of ZET, Invader Zim ; head of classes, and then leader of Team Infinity X , LOD ; and fellow classmates CT and AJ Lee . Oron bonded with AJ, beginning as friends, and later becoming much more. He passed school with flying colors and was appointed as commander of all ZET armies by Zim. He was very successful in his position, with AJ as his second-in-command, who he later married and started a family with, leading to the creation of the Bloodline. He was one of few people to survive the destruciton of Second Earth adn the creation of Third Earth, however he lost Shadow Saber in the process, but Crimson picked it up for him somewhere along the way. He is now a reserve member of ZET, only active for special ops missions. AJ Lee AJ Lee was born an M-Base human meaning all of her abilities and senses are above human average, making her part of a rare genetically mutated group, easily getting her into EU. After getting out of EU she was found to be force sensetive, causing slight competition as to who would be the one to train her. She was trained by CT, and later brainwashed by him to turn against Oron. This plot was foiled by Crimson . She is one of the few to have surived the destruction of Second Earth and creation of Third Earth. She is currently working as Senior Advisor to CTU former head Haytham Kenway, and current head Coco Adel. Haytham Kenway Haytham Kenway had no special powers or abilities, he is a human, and that is all. He was grandmaster of the Templars, and former head of CTU. He was given the position after essentially blackmailing his way to the top through former president Barack Obama. Haytham chose to take the role of commander of CTU. Upon his entry to CTU he met CT, Spectre, and Zim developing an intense hatred of Spectre, an indifference to CT, and blackmailing Zim out of all his power over ZET. Haytham went on to lead CTU though several major crises including the Reaper invasion of Second Earth, the Soviet uprising, the second rise of Kenny, and even using the Apple of Eden to fight in the war to save Second Earth, destroying his body in the process leaving his conciousness inside of the Apple. That is how he made it to Third Earth, taking over the conciousness of his doppleganger. As CTU head in Third Earth Haytham personally led through even more crises including the Beacon Massacre, the Aspect Incident, the SURF uprising, the final rise of Morgoth, the final fall of Morgoth, the rise of Sauron, the turning of Cinder Fall, and Order 66. He was killed during the dombing of the Capital Building during George Washington's State of the Union Address. Coco Adel Ruby Rose Ruby Rose was born to Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao-Long in Patch an Island outside of Vale. She joined Beacon Academy after showing much skill in stopping a robbery led by Roman Torchwick. During her initiation she was partnered with Weiss Schnee by first making eye contact with her. She met up with three other pairs of students and took down a Deathstalker and Nevermore that had trailed them. She was put into Team RWBY led by her, with her team mates being Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long her half sister. She made friends with Team JNPR during her time at Beacon making a strong, cohesive unit. After this she made friends with a girl named Penny Polendina who would later help Blake and Sun Wukong fight Roman Torchwick. Before the tournament began the team faced off against Dr. Merlot on his island and defeated him. Later Team RWBY faced off against Team ABRN in the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament. They won and sent Weiss and Yang on to the next round where they fought against Team FNKI and won again sending Yang on to the third round against Mercury Black, where she was framed to have broken his leg to cause panic. During the tournament Pyrrha Nikos accidentally destroyed Penny, who was a robot, causing mass panic which brought lots of Grimm, including the Grimm Dragon. Ruby and her team fought the Grimm for a while until Ruby was called to help Pyrrha by Jaune Arc who begged for her to help Pyrrha. Ruby went to where Pyrrha was at the top of Beacon's tower and saw Cinder shoot Pyrrha. In that exact moment Sans and Crimson showed up, teleporting Pyrrha to safety, making it look like she disintegrated. Ruby lost it and unleashed the power of her silver eyes which froze the Grimm Dragon and causing Cinder to flee. Ruby and Ozpin got Team RWBY back together after it had fallen apart, and continued going to Beacon to finish their schooling. Team RWBY had their first off planet mission to Zydonia to convince CT to do something, don't remember. Later Ruby was kidnapped alongside Blake, Lie Ren, Jonny Gat, Winter Schnee, Haytham Kenway, Chase, and Ava. They were sent to a domed version of Beacon where the Aspects had created a hellish world. The school was populated with entities, which were horrific mutant human entities created by the Aspects. At the school Ruby met the Aspect version of Yang called 3D whom she bonded with just like her actual sister. She was taken by 3D to the Aspect version of Weiss, the Light Queen. Ruby was later chosen by Monarch to face him in a chess game on top of the Beacon tower, talking about how to get free. He thought he would win, but the tower was crashed into by Dragon Aspect Pyrrha, which brought the tower down on Monarch and turned Pyrrha into an antelope faunnus. Ruby remembered the only way to get free of the Aspect Beacon was to touch one of the gears of the tower with pure aura. She did this and was freed of the dome killing the Aspects with light, except for 3D, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Velvet. Ruby returned to Beacon and started to date the Aspect Weiss, also meeting Team COLT. Ruby working as an on call agent for CTU killed many high level enemies including the Red Queen and White Queen of the Aspects, and the Iris Dragon, almost being killed by the Tower of Sauron. Four years after she now lives alone with Weiss doing missions in a now destroyed Vale. Invader Zim Lord of Darkness (LOD) Xagvin Defender of Light (DOL Apprentice of Darkness (AOD) Beginning of Negativity (BON) Creator of Dreams (COD) Corran Tekka